


Make-Out Lesson

by darkdream253



Series: Shots Fired [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdream253/pseuds/darkdream253
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caboose doesn't know how to kiss and goes to the expert to learn about kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make-Out Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on Chorus, season 11. The title isn't really one I like, but I really couldn't think of anything better -_- I'm terrible at titling things.

You always hated Wash's stupid exorcises, always making you do squats and push-ups, but you did them anyway, even when Wash wasn't looking. He'd proven before that even when it seemed like he wasn't paying attention, he always was. Caboose wasn't there, you didn't know why, but Wash went easy on him anyway.

"Tucker!" Speak of the devil.

"What is it Caboose?" You asked, any excuse to get out of exorcising.

"Well, I was thinking about those times with Church and remembered you said something about kissing ladies. What if, at the time, I didn't know what kissing was? What would you have told me?"

"Dude, you don't know what kissing is?" You knew Caboose was naive, but this was ridiculous.

"Yes," Caboose immediately answered, but then after a second, he said quietly," Maybe."

"You really don't know what you are missing out on," you told him," Kissing is a right of passage for any boy becoming a man. If you want to be a real man, you need to kiss a lady."

"But there are no ladies here," Caboose reminded you," How am I supposed to kiss a lady when there are no ladies around? There's not even any mean ladies."

"Yeah, I feel you," You said, a bit disappointed," Look, I could show you how to kiss a lady, but I'm not making a promise that you'll actually get a chance to kiss a lady."

"Really? You will show me how to kiss a lady?," Caboose was way too excited," You're nicer than I thought, Tucker."

"Dude, I'm nice," you argued," Anyway, if you want to get this right, you have to take off your helmet."

You took your own aqua helmet off first, tousling your black, matted hair to make it look more presentable, but that was hard after having it in that helmet so long.

"Okay," Caboose agreed happily and took off his helmet," Like this?"

You'd never actually seen him without his helmet, but he didn't look bad. His skin was pale and his hair was short and dark brown, the length not letting it get too messy in his helmet. His bright green eyes were focused on you, a birthmark in the corner of the left one. He was grinning ear to ear. He looked like a dork.

"Yeah, like that," you answered him," Alright, now what you want to do is get close to her, lean in a little even." you demonstrated by talking a step towards him, closing the space between you. "Now, this girl should've already given you the signal. All girls have a signal when they want to kiss you."

"How will I know when I get the signal?" Caboose asked, the smile turning into a confused glance.

"Trust me, you'll know. Girls have a way of letting you know everything," Caboose nodded to this as if he understood," Anyway, after you get the signal you want to go in close, like I said. Maybe say something nice to let her know you got her signal. Once she acknowledges you that's when you make your move."

"What move? Am I going to take another step?," Caboose interrupted.

"No, the kiss, dumb ass," you couldn't help but smile at what a goof he was.

"Oh... I knew that," Caboose lied.

"Whatever," you shook your head and continued," Now you lean in really close until you're almost brushing her lips, hand holding is optional."

Another demonstration came as you leaned in close until you could feel his breath against your cheek, still feeling hot even in this sweltering canyon. You placed a hand on his wrist, getting into it.

"Now, hold there just long enough until she really wants it. Tease her bit, make her want to take it. And when you've finally built it up to where she can't resist you..."

You pressed your lips against Caboose's gently, wanting it yourself now. He didn't seem to mind and in fact, tried to kiss back, though he still didn't quite have the hang of it. You didn't stop, simply getting more into, kissing him more vigorously now. He still hadn't stopped you, perhaps because he still wanted to learn more. The kiss turned more heated and Caboose got better as it went on. You pulled back to breath, but got right back to it, now even adding your tongue to his mouth. You didn't know why he wasn't fighting you, maybe he enjoyed it as much as you did.

You would've gone longer if you hadn't heard Wash shouting from the radio tower," What are you two doing down there?"

"Nothing, man," you immediately pulled away and answered.

"Well, if you're doing nothing, you have time to do more squats," he shouted down.

"Aw, man, why'd I have to open my big mouth?" You huffed and went to pick up your helmet to finish your squats.

"Tucker," you turned back to Caboose as he spoke again," I think you're a really good kisser."

"Man, why'd you have to say that?" A surprised blush came to your face. "Just do your squats, dude."


End file.
